Casting rods presently in use have the rod blank affixed to only the front end portion of the handle body. The rod blank has heretofore been extended through the handle body in spinning rods but the handle bodies of casting rods and spinning rods differ considerably and no casting rods have been provided with exposed rod portions for direct contact with the reel base or the finger of the user for increased sensitivity to a fish on the line.